Legends of the Rings: True Fear
by That dragon From Earth
Summary: Kyler, a 15 year old kid & his girlfriend are teleported to the Dragon Realms from the fate of Earth. Kyler is forced to face the impossible and escape the fear that follows, it is these things that make you afraid: death, anger, sadness, and possibly evil...T for gore...
1. Intro

**Author's note: this is my first time writing and I will do my best to update and all that. Anyway this story in particular is one I have thought about for a long time and finally decided to write on this site so I hope you enjoy. I don't own any Spyro characters, and my main character is mine.**

Intro

A dragon watched into a blue liquid, seeing into a different dimension. This dragon in particular is in charge of all dragon history and time. A or what most in his world would call him, The Chronicler has seen hope in many and was saved not once, but three times. Although one of those times was him along with the whole world, it was done by another, who would be remembered forever. This dragon's name was Spyro and he was a legendary purple dragon who had been the most bravest the dragon had ever known.

Ignitus, peering farther into the endless liquid, remembered these thoughts. The last time Spyro had saved the world from a very dark evil was about two years ago. Spyro had died four months ago and left another who fell in love with him the very day they had realized their feelings. Ignitus chuckled as he pondered these thoughts. The time was called The Dawn of the Dragon which was recorded in a book of history. A voice from next to Ignitus spoke.

"Do you see anything?" the voice of Spyro asked.

Still thinking, Ignitus returned to reality and looked at the spirit of the purple dragon and replied shortly.

"Yes…" Ignitus spoke in a slightly tired voice.

"What is it then, you look very out of it today."

"Well it is faint but I am seeing another world… one that is doomed…"

"Do you see anything in particular?"

"A boy… a young boy who knows nothing about his world's fate…"

" Why are you going to choose him for the 'experiment' you wont tell me about?"

"Well most likely, he has an energy source similar the types of energy here."

"You want me to go get Volteer, you said he would help you with whatever it is."

"No, he already knows. He's coming in two hours."

"Dang it I wanted to see-"

"My young friend, only if its urgent will I have you return…"

"I know…" Spyro said with some sadness in his voice

Ignitus felt it and also some pity… but he needed help for this project, it will prove very difficult and with the proper skill and some science, it should work…

In another dimension on a planet called Earth lived a boy. A boy who has lived a hard life. This boy's parents had beaten him to teach and to tell that he was wrong, these parents never cared about much except grades and how many years left until this boy was eighteen. This fifteen year old boy's name is Kyler, who has been through the hell no one can describe. His soul is hardened to a rock were there isn't very much emotion and only love for his friends. hasn't experienced fear and he wishes to because not much can scare him. He has a sense that if one hurts another then that one should expect to be hurt back. This was the sort of thing he loved: those who kill and mean harm to others deserves to experience it themselves and shall… this boy where's two rings, on both index fingers. They're silver and spin which is a reason why he got them…

It was morning and Kyler had woken up for school. No one's home during this time so at about 7'o'clock he left for the bus stop. About half way to the stop, he left and saw the bus get there but left shortly after… too shortly.

"What the… ughhh, why!" Kyler cursed to himself.

Then he looked around, trying to calm himself down. He kicked a trash can over and yelled. While putting the trash can back upright he saw his neighbor, Mr. Hanks, standing in his yard with his back towards Kyler. Then an idea struck him.

"Hey, uh Mr. Hanks! Can you take me to school? Please!" Kyler shouted.

Hanks twitched and started to turn around, when he did it was a frightening and horrible sight that almost made Kyler puke. Mr. Hanks, a tall middle-aged man, was standing before Kyler with a hole in his chest and his insides torn out, his eyes were red and blood shot, and blood stains were all over his body. The horrific scene changed when the thing growled and screamed, sprinting at Kyler who ran so fast that by the time Hanks got to were he was standing a moment ago, Kyler was halfway down the block. Earth has plunged into a virus that created the undead…

**Author: Well what do you guys think, should I continue? Please give me thoughts and don't judge me its my first time. Sorry about not having any action...yet**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author: well I figured to start this story off so yeah. Still nothing or reviews so I might as well keep writing. Chapter one is here so enjoy…**

Kyler still running from what he had just seen finally stopped, not tired at all. He then began to think and wanted to not believe what he had just seen and began to think he was hallucinating or something… '_how… theres no way that just happened' _He thought to himself.

"Wait this is crazy I must be seeing stupid things or something" Kyler thought out loud.

He then began to walk back expecting to see a confused Mr. Hanks but about half way back to his backpack, which was still lying on the ground, he saw it once again. The horrible sight of the undead bloody monster was still the same as he had just seen it except it was banging to the door some other house and growling loudly. Then the monster jerked its head towards Kyler and screeched.

"Holy-" He half said, half ran the same direction once again.

As he ran he remembered something random. It was how he got his two rings. It was an old shop ran by what Kyler believed was a crazy weird guy.

_Flashback_

"Well I'm ready to buy my things now…"

"Hmm… are you sure you want these items?"

On the desk were two rings that had spinners on them, made of silver, that were 60$ each.

"Uh yeah, why is there something wrong with them?"

"Well most people just put stuff back and not care but you seem interested… you want me to explain these two to you…"

"Uh.. Okay…"

"Well these rings both have a connection, you see? And it just so happens that you find the exact ones that have such a connection…These rings together have an electrical energy to them… One that can have you speak to others through thought and go to different places, or even dimensions… Yes the power of these rings are quite unknown but I can see that a bright young fellow such as yourself would understand…alright I think you deserve a discount for listening to me jabber about stuff you don't care about…

_End of Flashback_

As Kyler ran he looked to make sure his expensive rings were still on his fingers. They were and they blinked a blue flash for a second and went back to normal. He looked back to see if the infected was still after him, which it was but decided to go after another neighbor who was getting the morning paper and tackled him to the ground. This was followed by a scream of pain and some very nasty sounds. Kyler then began to run faster until he got back to his house.

When he got inside he then barricaded the door and the back door as well. Now beginning to get tired he then realized what was happening. Kyler dashed to the kitchen and turned on the TV. When he did so the current channel said that it was cancelled. Kyler got the remote and flipped it to the news.

"The new disease SDK23 has become a dangerous virus that seem to cause many to become angry and attack others. This is how the virus seems to spread between victims, blood transferring. If this virus infects by the already infected then everyone who is seeing this must stay indoors and lock their houses. Do not let any of the infected bite or attack you, defense against these infections is granted however here are the known symptoms:

Blood-shot or blood strained eyes

Aggression and rage

And seemingly undead appearance"

Kyler turned the TV off and now realized what could be happening. His mother, his father, his girlfriend… and many others… Kyler then did the first thing he remembered and tried to call his mom but remembered dinners' discussion:

"Yeah there's been many odd patients with the same symptoms so tomorrow I have to-"

His mother was a surgeon. That's all Kyler needed to remember so he dialed his father's number hoping for an answer. His dad picked up the phone this time of all the others Kyler had tried before.

"shhhh…. Son? Can you here me?" a muffled voice said.

"Dad! What's going on, were are you?"

"Son, I've been bitten… your mother told me how this thing spreads…"

"NO"

" I'm sorry son but its all yours now…shhhdshh… I love you son, bye…"

"Wait Dad!"

"…2.….8.….4.…0..." The call ended.

Kyler looked at the cell phone and banged hard on the counter with his fist. H then had one last thing to do. On the verge of tears he dialed his girlfriends number.

"…Hello!" A beautiful voice said.

"Hey! You still at your house?"

"Help! Those things are banging on my front door!"

"Hold on Christa, I'm on my way!"

"Okay…"

Kyler put his cell in his pocket and ran upstairs to do what his dad had said. Under their bed in his parents room was a safe and he did the numbers he heard onto the screen.

"2...8...4...0"

It opened the small safe with a '_click!_' and Kyler looked inside to see what his Father wanted of him. Inside was a large book called War And Peace, and a small wooden box. Quickly, he opened the book and what was inside shocked him. Insed was a large Desert Eagle that looked different, and it was. Kyler pulled it out and it was surprisingly very lightweight. It wasn't loaded and inside was a description, which listed the modifications of the Eagle.

"_Air compressed valves inside chamber increases speed and power of a single bullet"_

"_Clip size increased"_

"_Phosphorus Bullets create explosive shrapnel within bullets that have a P on them"_

"_Improved size of Eagle creates better mobility"_

_(refer to box)_

Kyler was amazed slightly and examined the Eagle (desert was scratched away) and looked inside the small wooden box. Inside were twelve clips, half of the with a _P_ on the side and the other half was standard Bullets for the original Desert Eagle.

Kyler loaded the pistol with a normal clip and cocked the chamber which made a beautiful sound that Kyler remembers from all those movies. _"CLI-CLINK" _

He then started for the door knowing what lies waiting for him…

**Alright that's it for me, I need opinions cause I do not know what to think when I write some more of this so yeah. Chapter 2 will be next Monday. Cya!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey people. Yeah sorry I didn't update last Monday. Well here goes chapter two and enjoy.**

Kyler made for the door but stopped for a moment. 'wait a second I'm not ready yet…' He then walked inside his home that he may never see again. There was a small rack on the wall that had coats and a small backpack. He went and picked it off the wall and went into the kitchen and put some M.A.R. Rations from when his father was in the military, and a first aid kit.

Kyler then went into the small garage and got a weapon that his father had made him swear to never take this item from its place. It was a 12 inch survival knife that is the sharpest thing that Kyler had ever seen or used. He picked it up off the small stand that was on the wall. Its black blade made this knife look very crude and almost gruesome. Kyler put the knife back into its sheathe and onto the strap of his backpack and then started to leave.

Kyler then opened the door carelessly and this proved fatal. As he walked outside he looked up to see he was walking right into an undead person. His reaction wasn't fast enough and a moment after realizing it he was thrown into the ground and tackled. The twitchy monster was doing a sort of hit-after-hit move with both arms which was inflicting nothing to Kyler. He saw this and then reached for his Eagle which slid a foot or two away on the concrete ground. He looked at the growling monster and this was it.

The 'zombie', Kyler found it odd to say, went to make a bite out of its victim. At that moment Kyler lunged for the Eagle and at the same time the zombie missed his meal by mere inches. Kyler then grabbed the pistol and shot three or two rounds, all of them hitting the zombie and killing it. The shots were loud so Kyler got up quickly thanking himself for wearing a jacket or else there would be a lot of scratches on him.

Picking up his backpack, he quickly examined his surroundings and started to walk slowly down the crosswalk. Hearing screams in the distance, he began to walk faster then heard some bangs and scratching noises. Kyler turned towards the source of the sounds which lead him to a house across the street. On the front door of the house were two infected.

Kyler knew that it was no time to be a hero but he needed a ride so that he can help his girlfriend… '_to save her'._ he started across the street. Very slowly so that he could make some accurate shots. Before this he was anxious and checked the clip as he was walking. It still had eight shots left so he waited to load the Eagle until he was close enough. Then by the slightest of chances he then accidentally kicked a pebble making a very faint noise.

This was a bad mistake as both the zombies stopped in their tracks and slowly twitched to turn around. One of them was a woman about thirty or so and was missing an arm. The other was a man with a bite mark on his neck. They both made a screech and began to sprint at Kyler, full speed. He then quickly tried to load the Eagle but he saw that there wasn't time. Quickly, he put the pistol on the ground and then pulled his survival blade out. The zombies were ten feet from him and he began to brace himself. But something inside of him made a morbid of his mind. Kyler then ran at the two without any hesitation.

This was a gruesome thing that he had for an idea. The knife was in his right hand so he held it the way he has seen in a few videogames he has played before. It was to hold the knife with a firm grip and in a fist, arm in front of him creating a sort of bar or a shield in front of him. The closest zombie was stabbed, Kyler then wheeled around and elbowed the other in the neck area. He then turned to the zombie he stabbed and twisted the knife and pulled as hard as he could, ripping out intestines and other insides. Pushing it down to the ground, he then quickly turned to the still stunned infected and slashed the blade through its jugular, almost slicing the entire head off.

When this was done there was blood all over. Wiping himself off he then looked up to see the owner of the house staring at him. Kyler went to pick up the Eagle, as he did so he loaded it. Then the home owner walked up to him.

"Thank God for you, I thought I was going to die…" The man said

" Your welcome, can I borrow a car please? I really need one…" Kyler asked wondering what this guy would say.

"Sure, you saved my life… I guess." The man replied.

Kyler was then motioned to follow him but he was losing time, and fast. The man pulled out some keys and began to fiddle with them. He pulled a single key and then handed it to Kyler while he typed a code on the side of the house to open the garage. When the garage door opened Kyler was examining the key that he was given. The key had a 'Poniac' symbol on it and he was wondering if this guy was about to give up an expensive car on some kid. The door gears stopped and he looked inside and saw several cars, some being worked on, some for display. Then he saw the car that was about to be given to him. It was a brand new looking Firebird that had a sort of metallic look to it.

"Well?…" The man said slowly.

"I… don't know what to say…" Kyler said in agape.

"I think you deserve, and something tells me that you are going to find a girl so it might be handy for you…" The man said proudly.

"…Thanks…" Kyler said still amazed.

The man then asked for him to give the key back and used it to start the car and backed it into the driveway. Then he revved the engine on the car making Kyler feel happy. The man got out of the care and motioned for him to get in. when Kyler did it was a great feeling to be in the driver seat and he then heard the door shut. He looked out the window and the man was waving goodbye to him. Kyler couldn't believe his luck. He also saw that the gas tank was full. Kyler took off his backpack an his knife sheathe and put both into the seat next to him along with the Eagle. He then shifted the gear and gassed the engine lightly.

Then he was on the road and with no cars around he sped up. About twenty minutes later he got to Christa's house. He pulled the key an then put everything back on and looked at the house an saw the door was open and had some blood smears on it. A small rush of anger hit him and he got out of the car and went up to the houses front door. Looking behind him before looking inside, he walked in slowly. He was in a big hall, half went upstairs, the other half into the darkness.

"Christa!" Kyler said quickly.

"Were are you?" He said not moving.

Then an infected came around the corner from the upstairs hallway and looked at him. Without hesitation he shot at the zombie, the bullet taking its head clean off, then the body rolled down the stairs.

"Christa!" Kyler quietly hissed.

Then a really fat zombie came around the corner and growled at him. Kyler then grabbed from his pocket a new clip that had a P on the side of it. The zombie walked down the stairs as he reloaded the new clip when he finished he aimed and shot. What happened next, he thought, was awesome. The zombie stumbled as he absorbed the bullet but a short moment after came a explosion. Well a bloody explosion is better to say, Kyler thought. Sparks shot everywhere along with blood and guts. After the body also rolled down the stairs, the wall looked as if someone threw a wad of spongy meat at it. Kyler then ran up the stairs unafraid of whatever might be waiting for him. All the doors were open except one. Kyler then knocked on it,

Nothing happened for a moment and then the door finally opened. Kyler was then embraced by a familiar girl he knew very well. He then hugged back until she pulled away and then she looked at him. Kyler was the first to speak.

"Come on, lets get out of here" Kyler said quickly.

"Thank you…" Christa said as she followed him.

Then Kyler felt something hurt inside of him. It was as if something was squeezing everything inside of him and this hurt a lot. Stopping in his tracks he grabbed his stomach and fell over. The pain was the worst he had ever felt in his life and he thought that he was about to die. His vision got blurry and he began to lose his hearing. He felt some static inside for some reason

"Kyler!" He could slightly hear.

Something was feeling odd on his hands and he looked through his blurred vision to see that they were fizzing blue. It was electricity and it was coming from his rings. Then the pain started to become unbearable and he blacked out. The last things he heard was a loud growl and his own body tumble down the stairs…

**Ooh, cliffhanger, haha. Next update will be either Friday or Monday after Christmas. Merry Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for getting off track… again. I really need to get the timing right when I do this book. Well that Dragon from Earth will be hitting his first stages of real fear and a funny thing called teleportation…**

In another dimension three dragons stood in front of the blue liquid, the new member of the group was a yellow electrical dragon who was smart, wise, and quite kind. This was also a elemental Elder that trained and helped Spyro in the old days and now he stood with an old friend and Spyro helping a very hard and very peculiar experiment he and Ignitus had come up with.

"Be careful Spyro, you may have just now killed him!" Volteer said with only a few syllables

'Sniff' "Sorry I only sneezed." Spyro admitted.

"Well Spyro, you will need to concentrate on this one" Ignitus said.

They now had to try and revive the person who was being experimented with who was indeed still alive…

Kyler was cold, well more of a brain freeze cold which was causing himself to feel very nauseas when he attempted to open his eyes it felt odd and everything was white… he was dreaming. In this odd dream he was on the ground, it was very uncomfortable so he stood up while feeling an aching pain once again. Looking around he was in a very foggy hallway. It was made of concrete bricks and cinderblocks. They were put together uneven, as if a toddler built the place.

Kyler turned and saw that the hall also extended behind him. He then looked both ways then decided to go towards the direction he was pointing already. Moments after his first steps he heard a loud screech, everything became blurry again then his vision returned. Kyler turned around and saw a dark figure looking at him. It was tall and had very skinny arms and legs, the tall figure was then beginning to walk towards Kyler and black and red mist began to emit from the figure. It was slow but then started to walk faster. When Kyler turned to run, something wasn't letting him run the full speed. In fact he could only walk and he felt like is body didn't react to his brain's commands until a second after his nerves were given their orders.

The hallway wouldn't end for some reason and it was becoming irritating. He turned around to see if he out-walked the thing but when he did he was blinded by a flash that snapped him back into reality.

Kyler found that he was laying on something soft, like a bed, maybe it was all a dream. But it wasn't. Kyler opened his eyes and saw he was laying on the carpet of a very cold house. It was night but he didn't care, the pain in his body returned instantly and he found it hard to walk, think, or even move his fingers. In the darkness he searched for his Eagle. _Must have dropped it _Kyler thought, instead he pulled a medium LED flashlight from a side satchel that he carried with his backpack.

Without thinking first he turned it on and when he did he was shining the light into a Infected girl that was in arms length of him. Surprised but before this one had a chance to screech he uppercut-kicked the infected in the face making a loud crack instantly killing this one. Then he looked around with the light for his pistol which was gone. Checking around he saw the door wide open again and went outside. Some of the streetlights were off but most were on. Enough to make the shadows of more infected. Kyler saw that the car he got earlier was still there so Christa couldn't have left. At least without dying…

Kyler went back inside and closed the door, he checked the date on his almost drained battery phone and saw it was the same day that all this started. So he searched the house when he was done there was only one room left and only one extra infected he had to perform hand-to-hand combat with. It was in fact Christa's room. Kicking the bloody headless body aside he went open the door which was locked. This increased his hopes and this time put full force into the door, breaking it instantly. He looked around and couldn't see her.

Then a loud gunshot roar and Kyler saw the bullet pass and hit the wall. From under the bed was the point of his Eagle and he knew right away. He held a hand in front of the spot were the gun was pointing and spoke.

"Its me…" Kyler said quietly.

A soft hand came from under the bed and he helped the familiar girl he knew up to stand. She put the Eagle to the ground and embraced him with an unexpected force almost making Kyler fall over. Actually he did. His girlfriend on top of him was a very odd feeling but while he was taking the moment to be surprised, she on the other hand was giggling. They got up again and walked down the stairs with the lights on he picked up his backpack and spoke again.

"Food, water, supplies or anything? We need to leave." Kyler said a little grumpy sounding

She took the bag and filled it with some brands of supplies Kyler had never seen before then gave it back to him. With everything he needed the started for the door. Then motioned for her to stop. He turned the porch light on and looked out the window and was glad he checked before walking outside this time. There was a good nine or ten of them out there and that made them begin to bang on the door more and loudly. Then he turned to Christa and asked:

"Do you have a grill?" Kyler asked

"Yes why?"

"There's a few of them out there waiting"

"Its in the back but-"

"Be right back-"

After some thrashing around he came back and started to set up an area. When he looked ready he pulled his large knife out and handed it to her.

" if anything gets close enough, start slashing" Kyler spoke clearly.

Then backed away and loaded a new clip of standard issue bullets into the Eagle. Then shot at the lock on the door, after two shots the door busted open an the infected poured inside. A propane tank stood in the hallway and after a second, he aimed for the propane tank and when he heard the _ping…ssss _he grabbed Christa and ducked and a loud, ear piercing explosion smashed through the air. He then took the knife from Christa and walked into the hallway. What zombies didn't hit the explosion and didn't get pierced by metal, Kyler shot down and sliced his way through what was left.

"Lets go!" Kyle yelled to Christa who hopped her way through the carnage.

When walking to the car, everything went slow and went into a slight tint of white in Kyler's eyes. He could actually see the blood red veins in his eyes. Then heard a voice.

"We can save you, trust what you hear, it is real and you will be wise listen…go to a large tower southeast of were you are. Get to the top and transmit a message. It doesn't matter what it says, it just needs to send electrical waves through the air… be sure to wear your rings…" the voice whispered and died.

Kyler Felt like he had a blood rush in his head and stumbled to the car. Regaining his balance, he unlocked the doors with the keys and motioned Christa inside.

"Where are we going?" She asked

"I'm not sure, I think… uh I might have an idea…" Kyler replied

**Alright there ya go. I promise I will have next Chapter done on Monday. I**

**could use some more reviews, it really helps me out and thanks to those who already have (including you Cassie)! The Dragon from Earth is now on his way, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well I decided to start early with plenty of time on my hand, therefore you can go ahead and get comfortable cause this will be a good long chapter which will get to the base of my story. Thanks and please review.**

Kyler shut the car door and began to rethink the moment he had earlier. As he explored his mind for reasons why he was hearing voices and experienced a massive amount of pain lately, he walked to the driver side of the car being aware of his surroundings. These were only a mere six or so seconds that he was thinking and remembered his rings once again. Inside the car and shutting the door he heard the voice again.

"Please believe me, I only tell the truth, get to the tower…" The voice quietly whispered.

At that moment, out of the corner of his eye he saw his index finger flicker a blue light, however, Christa did not notice a thing. In fact she just eyed him with a expression that Kyler could easily read: "Please, can we go up now!" Kyler returned to reality and jerked the key into the slot and started the car. He began to drive without thought when he looked outside. It was dawn and the lights were beginning to flicker and turn off.

Cautiously he returned focus on the road and started to continue driving at random. He wanted to talk and break the silence but when he looked over to Christa who was sleeping peacefully. He could see that her hand was reaching for the hand he had on the shift gear for the car. Kyler thought to himself and started to smile when the voice started talking again. It seemed that it knew when to pick the right moments to speak to him.

"Your are getting closer, please continue…" It whispered again.

This time he saw his rings flicker and glow but when it stopped speaking, it flickered and faded away. But how wrong of him to do.

"Turn right!" The whisper gasped.

The moment he heard the voice again he looked up at the road and jerked the wheel to the right. They were entering a town and saw that by less than a couple of feet, he missed a large building close to the sidewalk. The large jerk and also hitting the curb, shook the car very hard waking Christa and made her yelp, then looked to Kyler. Then she stood awake for a while.

Kyler regained control of the car and drove once again. In the distance he saw a wandering infected an began to speed up. This was another gruesome thing he thought he wanted to experience which fueled his anger and the hunger for pure death to anything that would ever want to even try and stop him from living. He wanted to put an end to this and live a life he never had….But he didn't know how.

He continued down the road for a while longer passing dead or dying people or infected chasing more people. Kyler saw one person get bitten but as soon as it happened the man stopped and screamed. When Kyler looked closer the infected had actually ripped a whole arm off the guy and when the blood poured out he turned to the zombie, who was still nibbling the detached arm, and made the car go to about eighty mph and smashed into the undead freak. As he did so he stomped onto the brake to give a clean hit, as he didn't like the idea that blood and body parts may hit the windshield.

Christa giggled but stopped shortly after and got silent again. Once on his way again, Kyler pondered his thoughts some more. _"Who is this voice and why is it coming from my rings?" _This was bothering him but if he wasn't going crazy then he still had a feeling that he should go to the radio tower. He remembered when he would hear his favorite music from one of the stations that would broadcast through the largest transmitter for FM or AM radio in the entire state. What if there are people there and what if they won't let him broadcast anything or even enter the building?

Well isn't that what the voice wanted? For him to broadcast any message whatsoever and then it would do something to save him? Only him? Why? Could this thing save Christa too? What would this thing do if its even real or is he going crazy? He almost blushed at the thought of saving her, "_Oh what mischievous things that we might do… heheh" _He thought. But then again, what if they don't survive?

This made him think once more then he looked to Christa. Though she had some blood stains and was wearing a dirty white tank top (which he thought was easy to see through but didn't bother that subject as he suggested that he was already crazy enough) He just couldn't help but to notice the beauty and gentleness of her appearance. Struggling to keep his eye on the road, he remembered one other thing: She likes "crazy".

He got to an intersection and saw the tower in the distance. There are only sixty of these towers in the world. This one was called Tower Theta. Looking into all these towers, learned that most of them were named after Greek or Latin alphabetical letters. The only ones that weren't were in nations that spoke different languages or were created a new name for it. These towers have a technology that can somehow convert the radiation in the air or coming from the broadcasts into ultraviolet photons (light waves) to transfer to any nation or receiver in a car or a special household radio in less than a second. This means that if a worldwide emergency happened everyone who is within contact of this radio would know about it before it happened or at the very moment of happening. However this sort of thing is very expensive and is only a luxury to him. Too bad it doesn't matter anymore.

There was a large field before the entrance where security would check before allowing anyone to enter. Driving closer, he slowed to a stop and examined the area. It was abandoned but the road block wouldn't allow them to enter without going to the stand where the watchmen would enter a code to allow any vehicle to enter with his or her approval. But judging by the absence of anyone, they would have to leave the car behind.

"Stay here." Kyler spoke as he opened the car.

"Hey wait!"

"No, here-" Kyler handed her the Eagle.

"-shoot anyone that gets close to the car that's not me."

"What are you doing?"

"Gotta check something, And all you have to do is scream, and I will be right back, just wait a minute cause this is for our safety."

Kyler shut the car door and walked towards the entry area at a normal strut and saw that the entry door was wide open, there was some blood on the doorknob and a padlock and key was on the ground. Heart beating faster, he pulled his survival knife from the sheath and entered the security checkpoint with caution. Then had an idea, he walked to the fence area next to the door then tapped it loudly with his knife. Then waited and unsurprisingly, it worked… but not the way he thought it would.

Out of the booth by the checkpoint came three infected, two were cops, the other was what looked like a worker for a channel at the tower. All of them began to sprint at him, full speed. Kyler only needed a few seconds to improvise a plan that should work. The closest one that got to him was key to it all. Kyler held the knife to his right where as to his left was where he had all the space he needed. The first got to him when Kyler wrenched the knife full length into the zombie and twisted very hard and then used the body to push the others away to get sometime, but this was too heavy to try and carry like this so instead of pushing the body around, he pulled his leg up and kicked the body at the two slow and confused zombies making them stumble, one actually fell over.

As Kyler kicked the body he twisted the survival blade again which was easy to do but as he did so the side of the blade was at one point going to slide down his arm which would potentially cut his arm wide open and also infect him so he jerked his arm to drop the knife. This was a bad move, the infected were quick to get back up. Kyler had noticed that one of them wouldn't get back up when he struggled for the survival blade but was too late.

The zombie gurgled as it dived at him but instead Kyler twisted around and thrusted a power kick, but it didn't coordinate with time and only kicked it in the shoulder, which only broke the arm. The zombie, with a dangling left arm, still went for the snack and tumbled on Kyler and this was hard to fight off. But at the moment of his arm beginning to buckle under weight he heard a gunshot and saw sparks . The sparks were so fast that he didn't see them hit the zombie but did hear a splat and the familiar screeching fire sound and quickly pushed with all strength and then jumped as far as he could in time to see the crackling explosion of shrapnel and sparks fly all over the place along with blood and organs.

Christa was standing behind the now dead zombie with the gun still smoking. She got a hit in the upper chest which was now gone and all that was left was a pile of flesh and guts.

"_That was pretty cool" _Kyler thought.

"Maybe I should go with you" She gasped not knowing about the Phosphorous bullets.

**Alright I know this might not be as long as some of you would consider but I promised on Monday. Will do my best for next week on Monday. Review, or rate or whatever you want to do. Got a great line of ideas for all you to be soon reading. Ant now that Dragon from Earth is almost there but must go for now.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright everyone, chapter 5 is a go! Also this might be a very odd chapter with the type of thing that you or anybody would not want to experience.**

" Yeah I think you should." Kyler replied with a quizzical look.

Kyler struggled up to continue walking toward the tower. It was getting cloudy as the walked through a second parking lot. It started to rain. As it began to rain harder, the two teenagers kept walking through the storm. The tower seemed to be getting farther as they approached but within about ten minutes they were at the door… which was destroyed open. It was dark inside and everything was broken or smashed as if it was the apocalypse and was abandoned for years.

Kyler remembered when he used to come here when he was little with his father for some business. It was dark enough to not see a single thing so he pulled from his backpack a LED flashlight and walked in the direction of the old elevator he remembered. Down the dark hallways he took Christa's hand so that she wouldn't fall behind and began to walk down the very dark rounded hallway. Despite how tall this building was it was also big on the inside of the structure. Kyler was hoping that the elevator was still there and that it would still work.

Upon many closed doors that they passed while walking in the darkness, he heard something. It wasn't something moving, it sounded like… white noise coming from a radio. Kyler handed the flashlight to Christa and pointed to the door. Clenching his survival knife hard, he walked up to the door and slowly opened the knob. The room was very dark and he couldn't see a thing. Reaching for the light switch, Kyler felt something touching his shoe. Quickly, he burst through the door the door, turning the light on and looked down. It was merely a rat but something was odd about it. Kyler looked closer and saw it was trying to tear open the shoe. As soon as he saw this he lifted his leg and stomped as hard as possible on the infected rodent.

After indicating that the rodent was dead, marked by the small splat of blood, Kyler went and found the source of the noise. It was a radio and when he went to examine it, it made a click noise and a channel started to play.

"SDK23 has become a class five outbreak, this is the highest class of all and also the first to become this class."

"This is the secretary of the United States, in attempt to contain this virus, we will need to initiate a code blue quarantine. Any cities that have signs of the virus within more than 60% of its population will need to be contained by military forces using tactical bombs to destroy the infection. The cities selected are…"

"What does that mean." Christa spoke as Kyler heard the name of their city

"It means that the government is going to begin nuking cities to stop the spread, and it just listed our area for bombing" Kyler choked.

" Then does it mean we're going to die?"

The voice whispered into Kyler's mind again.

"Not if you hurry and deliver a broadcast"

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Kyler said a bit slowly.

They began to continue down the hall until Kyler saw the elevator. He clicked the up button and waited for it to arrive. Shortly after, it did so and began to open. When it did there were blood stains all over the wall and bloody handprints and smears. Kyler hesitated before entering but regained his posture and walked inside. Christa also walked in too but was shivering. Looking at the panel on the wall, Kyler picked the highest level and the elevator started up the tower slowly.

After about five minutes the elevator stopped. Tired of standing in the small space, Kyler walked out of the elevator and so did Christa. Still inside of the tower, Kyler walked passed a spiral staircase that led to the roof but what he was looking at was more appealing. It was a small platform, two cylinder like shapes were on either side of it, that was covered by wires and control panels. It was a teleportation device. He walked up to it and saw the main computer screen. It read: _Access denied, protocol Echo 6347._

"_Damn it" _Kyler thought.

It was the voice again again.

"No, that could work, but no. A main station broadcast would work fine but when you do it, you must go to the roof…" it whispered.

Kyler turned around and saw the normal broadcasting computers and electronics. He walked towards it and began typing what to broadcast for whatever this thing wanted him to do. He thought the normal weather report would be fine.

"What are you doing?" Christa finally asked.

"I don't know…" Kyler said then got up and hit the broadcast button to send the messages.

He then grabbed Christa's hand and they went up the staircase. On the roof was an amazing sight. The tower's roof was above the clouds that were in the sky and he could make out the faint shapes of the city and all the houses. The rain clouds began to thunder and spark loudly. Kyler waited and the voice spoke.

"Good job, please just wait now" it spoke

It was windy and the air was very dense. As it began to get hard to breathe, Kyler could see that the rings on his fingers began to blur into a blue electrical fizz. Kyler grabbed the railing trying to stay balanced from the blasts and gusts of wind. Then he looked to where Christa was standing and saw that she was gone. On the ground where she was standing were some blue bolts and fizz. Then a powerful gust hit him and knocked him to the ground. His vision became blurred and he was beginning to feel light headed.

Then for about three seconds everything began to get small in size. Then Kyler felt as if he was lurched somewhere and then everything blinked. He disappeared and was warped into a odd position. He couldn't move or do anything but he was looking into a swirl of electricity. It was odd to feel and at the vertical and horizontal middle of the swirl was a blinding light that was flashing. This went for a long while and he felt as if he was being hurled through a tin can. Then it stopped in a flash, with the sound of a thunder bolt. He hit a solid ground very hard and was still in a blurry vision. He didn't quite feel like himself and began to fade out. The last thing he saw was what looked like a few purple paws.

**How odd of a feeling that would be, sorry for the late update and if the chapter felt short. I honestly don't know when the next update will be so ya. See you all later!**

**And I hope the snow is fun for everyone!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry I'm late. Last week of the 1****st**** semester of school sure increases the amount of work to do! Anyway here's Chapter six! Please review. ;)**

There was a flash of white and Kyler felt odd and he opened his eyes. He was in a hallway. It was an odd place to be. The walls were made of cinderblock and was distorted. Pieces were sticking out in some places and was uneven in a lot of places. Also the hallway was extremely foggy, Kyler could only see ten feet in front of him. When he realized it was a dream, he started to walk down the hall but something odd was going on. There was voices in or around him. They were faint but he could hear them clearly, he was starting to wonder if he should keep following the hallway when he heard a flash of a lightning bolt, as this happened everything flashed white. Kyler turned around towards the noise.

In the distance he could see a figure walking towards him. He squinted to get a better look. It was a monster. The body shape was of an alien type that Kyler recognized. It wasn't exactly the way it would look in the science fiction but it was still frightening. The limbs were all skinny the arms were long and the hands were three times the normal size of a humans along with the boney fingers. The body shape was of a monster that truly made him want to gag. The head was a part of the entire body, had no neck, and the eyes were large, round, and black. There weren't any pupils, and the body color was black and had a bloody color to it.

It was walking and getting closer to Kyler and a black and red mist was emitting from its body. As it got closer, the voices got louder.

"He has cheated…he must die…" it echoed.

"He has denied us… he cheated…"

"We are going to destroy him…"

"He must not be allowed to live…"

"Kill him, he will not survive…"

"He must not be allowed…"

This was frightening Kyler even more and went to turn and run but it was too late, the thing got to him and, without even touching him, Kyler was lurched in the air and into the monsters face, the voices got louder…He was forced to look into the eyes. Everything was getting blurry again, he was choking. The eyes was the worst thing Kyler had ever seen in his life. Then both his hands were forced up, his rings were on his fingers and the red mist began to form around his rings. Then an incredible shock of pain occurred and shot through out Kyler's body. It was searing pain all over and Kyler was beginning to feel shock overcome him. At the same time he could see bolts of electricity form over his eyes and over his rings, but it went to the indigo blue to red, then to purple, then finally to a dark black. His vision was becoming corroded in black and white then the dark voice spoke again.

"Your fate was decided…"

"But you denied us…"

"You will feel the experience though…"

In a flash Kyler felt himself appear and saw that the sky was at dusk, there was a lot of people around him, all were praying…He saw that it was at Earth for a moment, he could tell from the familiar houses in the distance.

"You will feel the pain…"

Kyler saw all of them gasp and cry, then a yelping boy pointed to the sky. Kyler saw a small dot approaching the ground and everyone began clasping their hands together to symbolize a prayer. The dot was getting closer to the ground…

"You will return to the Hell you escaped from…"

The dot in the far away distance came close enough to where it couldn't easily be seen anymore then a ear piercing explosive sound hit his ears and he could see the mushroom cloud of an atomic bomb flare into the sky and a large shockwave, marked by all the debris, was approaching very fast.

"And when you die in that Hell, your soul will be forever ours…"

When the shockwave came close to kill all the people he saw, there was a flash and the monster he saw was multiplied by six, and the land he was in went from calm grass to an apocalyptic wasteland and the buildings all around were ripped open and half destroyed. They all placed their meat-soft bloody hands on one of his hands and around his left ring.

"Your curse is to be replaced from once you came, forced to kill more and more, feeding us even more before you give in to your true fate…"

The electricity flared again with the same pain it applied the last time, and the air and the color of every thing went red then a large splat of blood shot everywhere…

Kyler awoke and twitch in fright and began to scream but stopped just before it escaped. He saw he was in a bed and turned to the pillow and let it out. It was the most air he has ever exhaled that he began to force tears away. He then calmed and remembered what all had happened. It was too dark to see anything so he thought it was all a dream.

"_Thank god, regular dumb life here I finally come!" _He whispered to himself.

He went to get up but something was odd. He felt larger in size… then went to get up but then instead he fell off the entire bed, and was completely out of balance. When he got on all fours, he felt that this was the right height but it was different, his neck allowed his head to have more of a look distance. Normally, if he tried this, he would be looking directly up. But when he wanted to get up, he didn't. he tried but fell over to his side. It was no use, he got on all fours and stumbled to the light that reflected of the ground of the room behind the outline of what he thought was the door.

"_That was sure an odd dream… uhhhh, I'm feeling dizzy"_

He reached up for the door and found the top ledge of the door. Then started down for the door knob and felt it at his stomach level, that didn't feel right… not at all. Instead of opening the door he reached for the side for a light switch. Once he found it, he flipped it on and looked around. His room was not his room. In fact it was more of a large closet than a room. Small and still on all fours, Kyler went to stand again but before doing so he stopped dead. There was a mirror on the wall and he looked at his reflection.

In it he saw a dark blue body shape that had wings and tail and all the traits he had seen somewhere before. He had a white underbelly and had horns and spikes that were grey and very gruesome looking. Needless to say that it would not be very hard to kill with them. His tail was like a crucifix but was more of a talon shape on the edges. Then he looked from his reflection to his hands.

-Which were now paws and his old rings didn't appear on fingers but were now large bracelets that shined very brightly to the candlelight. The switch flickered and turned of so he went to turn it on to see if he was hallucinating again. He used his left 'paw' to do so and when he did the bracelet/ring on it was burning a red and black mist with blue bolts of electricity flaring. It was all _real…_

**Ya that's it, next update should be on Monday next week. Please review, I would love to hear opinions, bad or good. **_**That dragon From Earth is now here and reborn!**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright, sorry about the Tuesday thing again but hey I started on Monday! We here's Chapter 7, enjoy…**

Kyler closed his eyes, and thought of a way that this wouldn't make sense or even be happening. It was true that it was unreal but why? Why would he of all the eight billion people on earth, he was chosen to live… why…? Was it luck or the intent of survival? Kyler knew that both weren't the answer but shook his head as hard as possible to wake up. When he opened his eyes he was in the same place he awoke, but where was that? He struggled and stumbled to keep balance on all fours and found it quite easy to do so. When he went to turn towards the door it opened.

Turning quickly he turned and saw a blue and slightly ghostly apparition that was alive and looking towards him. It was another dragon and from the looks of it, a war torn battle hero. He was also faintly purple and yellow in color and had an odd smirk on his face. He cocked his head to the side and spoke- in English…

"Hey your awake… uh you should come out here, you might not believe anything your seeing right now, they sure need to start explaining to you everything…." The purple dragon spoke.

"Oh and that girl of yours is still out so now is the best time to learn what you need to understand." he said, putting emphasis on the word_ girl of yours._

"Wha-"

"Come on lets go-" He interjected.

Kyler followed him out of the small closet-room and walked into a larger and circular room that had a large pool of liquid in the center, it also had a large door that led into another circular room that had what looks like a giant hourglass in it. There were shelves all over the place and had hundreds of books scattered around. Some were even unorganized and were dusty and very old looking. The entire place was a tint of blue and was only lit by candlelight. Kyler continued to follow this other dragon that seemed to know exactly where he was going. In a large, six door room, there was a very large pool of blue liquids that was on the wall.

There was tow other dragons sitting and waiting in the room looking into the liquid, both were very much larger than he was and were surprisingly elderly. There was a yellow and blue one to the right and on the left was a blue, very elderly looking dragon that a tint of red around him. They noticed the purple dragon and Kyler walking into the room and turned around slowly but excitedly.

"Well hello there my young friend, you must be hungry, tired, exhausted…" the yellow dragon started to speak to Kyler in less then a second.

"Yes, you my friend, have a special power. You must be wondering where you are and why, how and when…" the blue one spoke.

"Yes, typical, he had such few time to live. I'm sorry you must be truly perplexed about what is going on." the yellow dragon continued.

"Hmmm… well I'm Ignitus or the Chronicler if you like, this is Volteer, and that's Spyro. Ignitus said pointing to all of them.

"What's going on… my head hurts… why am I here?" Kyler replied.

"Well allow me. You are now in the dragon realms. You are in a different dimension from your world to ours. Your rings there, they have potential energy of a compound that was not known to your kind, which is on the verge of extinction. This energy has protons and electrons that provide the power of teleporting, or even time. Its quite amazing you're here, we now can note that these protons and electrons can work together to transfer matter, this is theoretically impossible. But the rings you have protect you and only those you have important emotions with. You surviving the transformation is actually lucky." Ignitus said in speech.

"Oh Ignitus there is way more to it than that! You see your rings are special because of the type of compound that's in it, you seem to be able to control the power of those amazing rings." Volteer spoke loud

"Ok I have no clue what you guys are talking about, I only heard the voices." Kyler finally spoke

"That was me, its hard to talk to you that proper way when your in a different realm" Spyro said

"Wait what is that?" Spyro asked pointing to Kyler's left ring as it fizzed and emitted red mist.

"Well…" He started

" Oh God, let me see that… Did you experience any nightmares recently? Tell me! Volteer asked loudly

"Yeah… why?"

"Oh no…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Ignitus he has the Excalore Curse…" Volteer whispered.

"Oh, well not a problem, we can help that…"

Kyler's ring exploded into a fury of electrical fizz and mist. Kyler felt pain shoot through his body as everything got blurry and disorientated. He kneeled to the ground as the others yelled his name and went to aid him. But it didn't help, he was consumed into the whiteness of a blackout…

**Sorry for how short this one is, but I will add more next time, please review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Alright everyone, its been a little bit but I'm back to keep writing, so here's chapter eight, enjoy.**

"Kyler!" Spyro yelled

"something's wrong with him!"

As everything fell out of hearing and sight, Kyler could here them screaming for him to stay awake and other such things. When everything finally go white he could feel himself fall on the ground. Once again it was happening, he could feel the stinging that was in his rings.

He than appeared in a dark hallway with a very bright light at the end. There was some trees sitting there, and someone standing there. From the looks of it, there was a human standing just in front of the light for him to not be visible.

"Kyler….walk on" a soothing voice echoed.

"we will help….help…help"

Kyler did nothing but began to walk at this person and when he got close enough to reach out and touch it, everything flashed and the person turned into the dark monster that had done these things to him.

"walk on… walk on…"

"Kyler! Wake up Kyler, wake up!"

All the voices were beginning to make Kyler feel like he was going to explode. The monster was in his face but turned around and started walking into the light which was now red. Kyler turned to run and saw another person with a bright light behind him and ran to it. Everything flashed again and he began to wake up.

"Come on now, wake up."

Breathing heavily, Kyler got to his feet, or paws as he remembered. Looking at everyone was looking at him with surprise. Everyone but Ignitus who was very calm and aware of what was going on. With trouble standing, Kyler looked at everyone with a blank expression. He showed absolutely no emotion.

"Wow, you sure gave us a scare." Volteer joked slightly.

"Well we can see that it has been a while since it was placed on him" Ignitus began

"What are you talking about?" Spyro asked

"The Excalore curse, is a complete and dark curse that is placed on people who have cheated death and survived the normal course of time. Clearly if it wasn't for us, you my friend would have died."

"So I should be dead now…" Kyler spoke up

"No, but you would have died from the infection you were running from. We saved you without meaning to do so but knew of your dangers."

"How do I stop it? Its really getting into my mind."

"There is only one dragon we know who has dealt with this curse before… a very peculiar dragon we know…"

Spyro looked up instantly and made out the name of who it was without speaking.

"Yes, Spyro you know exactly who I'm talking about…"

"Please, can I go?"

Ignitus and Volteer exchanged looks of judgment then Ignitus spoke once more.

"Yes but you will only have twenty-four hours to get back, and you must take him and his friend to her for the help he needs. She's the only one we know that can work with dark magic."

"Thank you!"

" This is urgent though, if the other Elders see you tell them why. I don't want to see this fellow die, especially after we altered the course of time to save him."

"Alright, Kyler you follow me and we will get your friend to go with us. You might want to be the one to wake her cause she also wont believe that this is 'real'."

"Yeah ok,"

They walked into a hallway that also had rooms in it that were still a pale blue. The third door on the left was being pointed to by Spyro after he stopped. Kyler slowly opened the door to see another dragon.

"Yeah we couldn't find her name in our 'Earth history book of time' so we went with Chrystal."

"Her name is Christa!"

"Yeah well, it doesn't exist, new world your in anyway, why not."

"I guess so…"

She began to stir and woke up. The two others watched in silence and shock as she woke. The Kyler opened the door and walked towards her. She tried to get up but couldn't, she too ad that problem. Kyler helped her to her feet and they began to speak.

"What is going on…?"

"Relax let me get this straight, this is real. Its me, Kyler, do you remember?"

"Yeah… I do…" She began to breath hard.

"You still tired?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright lets go, she will be fine, as long as we carry her."

"We don't have to, I can get us there in no time."

There was a purple was a purple flash and everything was changed entirely. When it stopped they appeared in front of a golden Monument of the citadel behind it. It was of Spyro. The sky showed dusk and was getting windy, when they walked inside carrying Chrystal in they were stopped by two guards. Spyro waved a paw at them and the stepped out of the way and opened the large doors. Inside was a lot of hallways and passages. By a spiral staircase was where Spyro pointed and the two dragons went up the stairs. It all led into a hallway and there were doors that led into rooms. Spyro led Kyler to one and opened the door and spoke.

"Listen you two stay the night here, I will tell my friend what's wrong and she will help you in the morning."

"Hey are you sure?"

"Yes, its been nice to see you Kyler, we may meet again…"

"what are you talking about?"

"I'm dead, and you aren't. I cant stay here long and your girl there is quite the sleeper, I have to go, you will get what you need in the morning."

"Alright…" Kyler spoke before the door was closed.

He saw two beds made of cushions and blankets and lifted Chrystal into one and got in the other. He went to sleep fearful of his nightmares.

Spyro let his paws off the door and went to another door down the hallway, it was black. He inhaled deeply and walked through the door…

A dragoness that has been through the worst of times was standing on the balcony of her room, looking at the sunset. Thought her bad times were the worst she could ever imagine, she spent them with the love of her life. Saving her life more than once, she would regret that he was dead forever. '_ Spyro, why did it have to happen, why couldn't you have made it…?_ She thought for a while. It has been two years since and she still holds the grudge on the one who did it to him. There was a rustle and she turned quicker than a snake strike.

There was nothing in the darkness so she turned back to see a star lit sky. There was another rustle then a sound next to her. When she went to turn she saw another shadow next to her. From the moonlight, it was faint but noticeable. She then looked harder and recognized the shadow. She looked up and saw him, Spyro standing next to her looking into the sky as well.

"Sure is beautiful isn't it?" The familiar voice of him spoke

With a gasp she then went to embrace him and did so very hard. He looked down at the loving and caring dragoness of his life. She returned the look with a gaze of her emerald eyes that glimmered and shined in the moonlight. He then wished at that moment he could tell her everything and why but couldn't.

"Are you…?" she began

"No, I was sent to tell you to… well later, right now I want to talk."

" I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I knew I should have, I was still angry, I wanted revenge…"

"None of that matters now, its over and I just wish I was still around… I wish I could tell you how much I regret the things I did to you."

"No Spyro, you gave me everything a girl like me could ask for, there's nothing that will stop that from being a fact."

"Cynder… I love you more than you will ever know… nothing will change that."

" I love you too…" a tear began to fall, the a couple more from Cynder's eyes. They stayed embraced for a few minutes the separated.

" I was sent to tell you to help with a teen and his friend we saved from another dimension, His name is Kyler and he has the Excalore curse, you're the only one so…"

" I will…Thank you…"

"For what?"

" For making feel like the greatest person I could ever be..." Cynder spoke wiping the tears away

Spyro smiled and disappeared.

Spyro appeared by a tree in The Lands of Avalar. The tree had markings in it that read:

C+S

FOREVER

He too began to feel the stinging of his eyes, but no tears escaped to reality…

**Alright, all done for a little while! There goes an important part of the story. I Shall ask readers for their opinion whether or not to explain the Spyro and Cynder thing in a chapter or a story, tell me by review and, of course, review for my chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Alright, sorry it's been a while and everything but I finally got the time to type a chapter for everyone! Well let's get to it…**

_One Year Later…_

The sun glimmered in the sky, it was a beautiful day and the birds were singing to each other as if they were merely talking to one another. In the grasslands near the City of Warfang itself was Kyler. Under a single tree he was sitting and thinking about his past and how it now would affect his future. Almost like he was meditating, he began to slightly float above the ground. He learned the ways of a dragon and all that over the course of a single year and got the hang of it. The only problem was that there was still a school to go to… but it was way more fun and entertaining. Best of all he got to live with what he now believed was the girl of his dreams…

He began to dig further into his mind to grasp more meanings and thoughts and began to enter a calamity as he did so. Once he could remember the first days he came, he stopped and opened his eyes. He looked to his paws and saw his two still surviving rings around his arms…or was it legs? He got use to walking on all fours but still called them arms… at school his life practically changed, he was a bit more popular besides the fact that he had to stand up for Cynder a few times… He wondered why they treated her different but later found that it had something to do with her past. Terror of the Skies was what they called her but it didn't matter to Kyler, she considered her quite nice and didn't understand the poor judgment of the other students. And she saved his life… mostly anyway. He looked to the ring that became damaged and was still fizzing with red mist but wasn't too much, you had to look to notice.

Besides his best kindness and qualities he also was considered different too, lots of the other dragons called him 'That Dragon From Earth' or 'The human Dragon'. The second one made no sense to him but went with the fact that he was kind of different and didn't let anyone judge him. He did make a lot of friends and things like that. He sort of had a popularity for his stories and when your new to school you can get anyone to believe the first thing you say, plus one of the guardians, Volteer he thought, had told his story and how he came to exist in this world…

But aside from school his relationship with Chrystal had went up a few notches and what not. He never considered the power he had. He was a 'so called' rare 'triple elemental dragon' which he understood later by the fact that most dragons have one element and that stuff. He chose in his mind not to get technical about it but the fact is, is that it was cause of his rings. His core element was electricity which was a bright blue, it also made no sense at first since his scales were white and had a blue-ish tint to his stomach area and chest. His rings gave him two additional elements though. They could not be removed, he later understood this when Cynder spoke to him about his rings and the fact that she had them too but the only difference was that hers weren't rings, they were more like bracelets but she preferred 'ring braces' for some reason. His two elements consisted of Ice and Wind. He harnessed all these powers in school and also learned how to spar and use is hand to hand or paw to paw combat. He found that it could be useful for many things when he might end up in a melee fight or just a fight with some other bully.

The sun began to set and decided to head back home. He began to feel more and more wise with sage over the year he has started the new life but he new for sure it would be the chance to start fresh and have a great life with great people he would remember forever. He began to think more as he continued home through the still crowded city. If his rings were ever removed in some way in this world, it would _'Glinch' _him. Something to do with losing limbs was the first thought he had, but was wrong. It would slowly kill him by not allowing his heart to continue to breath, slowly causing immense pain throughout his body. But it was nearly impossible. Through all the aerial practice and crashing and all the fighting has never left a single scratch or stain on them… they also seemed to absorb energy impulses around him. This means that he can use motion or movement to gain extra energy.

THAT however was the case with his left ring, the right was a different story. He can use his right ring to move faster… or that's at least what everyone else would see…

_Flashback_

"Alright everyone, time for a good old sparring match, any volunteers?" Coach spoke.

'_It's the first day so everyone is eager to judge me by skill' _Kyler thought.

"Come on! Is no one strong? Or do too many of you have _FEELINGS!"_

Kyler was shoved out towards his Physics teacher.

"Well now we have a worthy fighter! But we need a opponent! Coach said not looking Kyler in the eye.

Out of the crowd came Cynder, everyone growled and cheered for Kyler instead.

"Well we have war hero vs. the new guy… Well this is gonna be interesting…"

"Hey are you sure?…" Kyler whispered to Cynder

"Oh ya I cant wait to BEAT YOU!" Cynder joked

"Oh its on now, I hope that since you're a girl, you know I won't go easy!"

"I was hoping you would say that!"

"Alright you too…SPAR!" Coach yelled out

_End of flashback_

He lost that day, easily but not without throwing good hits and attacks. Kyler walked up the steps to the temple. Once inside, he passed Cynder while talking to Chrystal. He sneaked right passed them. They never saw him and nor did they bother to look, they were talking about some kind of surprise party but Kyler gave that much attention. He continued up to the room that he and Chrystal shared and went inside. He closed the door and locked it. He went to the bed that he also shared with Chrystal but didn't mind, from under it he grabbed a small wooden that had his ring symbols on it. He had the box carved by an artist somewhere in town (he explored the city and became familiar with the locations and stores that where around). He pulled a key from his necklace and unlocked it.

Inside was the Eagle, 7 clips, three of them was the phosphorous clips. He didn't know how these came with him. He distinctly remembered dropping the Eagle as well as his backpack and his Survival blade because when he was in the process of teleporting through time and space, he'd rather call it the Blue Swirl because that's all he saw along with the electricity and the other Anomalies he had seen. But when he got here his stuff was brought up by one of the Guardians with a note:

_Found these next to you when you first appeared, sorry I forgot to give them to you last night, we will meet again, hopefully at a better time than right now, haven't felt well lately._

The note was clearly from one of the elders that helped with him coming to this world. He thought it might be Volteer since he has been talking a lot about and looking at him with an odd looks all the time. But he didn't look sick or ill…or anything… he actually always seems happy around Kyler and all the words that he says aren't even understandable, well actually smart sounding. He was an alchemist, a chemist, scientist, and X warrior and other things. It almost didn't make any sense at all because he really never got any chance to talk to him but it seemed that he was intrigued by Kyler for some reason.

Whatever the reason, whoever it was, they found his gun and its ammunition, both of which he would never really need them but he decided that he would keep them…JUST in case he would need them again, but not for the same reasons. Just so he could have a firearm on him that he was somewhat able to use (because of his paws). He never let go of his old home though… probably vaporized from the nuke that the government launched in a failing effort to contain the virus SDK23 that started this. And it wasn't a dream either, it was all real and it couldn't get any better than that.

Kyler continued his trance of thoughts when out of the faintest of hearing, he could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. In an instant he put the Eagle back inside the wooden lockbox and shut it, took the key, then replaced it onto his necklace. He jumped into his bed and pulled the covers over him realistically and closed his eyes, pretending to sleep.

He knew what was going to happen when he heard the door creak open. It was clearly Chrystal and maybe Cynder too, judging by the giggles and laughs he could hear. It wasn't the first time they did this to him, its happened 7 times before so why would they ever stop doing it.

"SURPRISE!" they both screamed loudly

Kyler was bombarded by the two of them jumping on him and onto the bed. They were laughing while Kyler was stuck under the covers trying to get out. They then jumped off then ripped the sheets and blankets away, at this moment Kyler couldn't react this time but they then tackled him off the bed and started to jump onto him. They were also grabbing Kyler and pulling him around like a toy. He lost this time.

"Okay! Ya so what you got me this time!" Kyler gasped and also started laughing

"Well you should have been prepared! Cynder laughed

"Hey I was already awake, I heard you two coming up the stairs!"

"Oh you did not!" Chrystal also said still laughing

They were still on top of him and while they weren't really embarrassed about anything, Kyler was, he hasn't ever wanted to let go of his guard but he was still having lots of fun. Even though he had TWO girls on top of him, things somehow haven't gotten weird yet. Then everything went into slow motion. He was seeing their features more clearly now. Chrystal was a very dark blue color on her scales and also had a white stomach and chest. But he lost the moment and everything, and now things got worse. At this specific moment Chrystal saw what Kyler was looking at.

"Mmm what do YOU think you're doing?" Chrystal spoke seductively

"….nothing….." Kyler went red on his face

"Ooooh…Kyler…..watch out…haha" Cynder entered and started laughing harder

"…Uh are you two ever gonna get off of me? This…is…painful" Kyle lied

Pain had become something he can brush off, never has he truly felt pain since his ring broke.

"Alright well I'm going to bed guys, and don't get any funny ideas you two…" Cynder said as she left and closed the door with her tail

"So did shopping work out with her?" Kyler asked

"Yeah, it was fine, I still wish they had more apparel options"

"Yeah well I'm kinda tired too…"

"Hey what was it that you said you were doing today, we went to almost every store and I never saw you anywhere…?" Chrystal asked

"Just needed time to myself, I have a lot to do tomorrow so let's get some sleep."

"Alright, well yeah…"

It was trouble getting into bed, because it was odd for the two to share the bed. Even though there was a spark they still never really cared about '_the little things'_ Kyler had learned to enjoy them unlike the many people in the world. They got into bed and tried not to look at each other. At this point it was still a common thing for Kyler, Hey leveled his wing and set it around Chrystal, she was important to him and not much would change that…

**Alright there, I WILL write again on the next weekend after this one, I won't have a computer until then anyway. See ya later! That dragon From Earth has said his goodbye for now… ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, its been a while. A long while but I'm back and here to update and do more story making so yayyyy we shall re-begin my little story where things are just starting to happen. Right where I left it….**

Kyler fell asleep quickly, almost abnormally, but this was not of the worry… he was seeing through someone's eyes, it appeared to be WW2 and this person was clearly a soldier. Kyler wished that these dreams didn't take forever but they do.

Pvt. Kyellei was on a plane. They were planning to invade Japan but would bomb it and expect to land in Chinese lands where it was safe. He was enrolled for the mission being told that it was top secret. He and two other soldier-friends were also with him but all on other planes, he knew the people on his B-29 enough to respect and fight with them. Flying wasn't his thing, it felt like he was a cargo that could be destroyed at any moment and be unable to do anything about it. The bombing over Japan was successful it seemed but they were thought to run out of fuel as soon as they made it into Ally lands.

"Get ready we may not make it!" the pilot said

"Should we bail?" a soldier yelled

"….Wait….Land!"

"Power loss in engine 3.…4...1..." an engineer told the pilot

We're gonna make it in….careful we'll pull back and glide in…"

"Watch those trees!" another soldier yelled

"BRACE FOR IT!" the pilot yelled

The B-29 sort of smashed and slid onto the ground, the plane bounces and the wings tore off, the plane had went through a serious of explosions before resting and began to smoke violently. Many of the crew had died except a few. Kyellei is among those.

"Anyone make it!?"

"I'm ok!"

"Me too!"

"Quick gather weapons and ammo!" Kyellei yelled.

The young Private mourned the dead and collected what dogtags he could obtain but couldn't find any weapons or anything for that matter. The plane rumbled. He received the few Colt M1911's that were standard sidearm's for the American troop. He took extra magazines from the dead and crawled out of the crash. He saw the two others that came out too. One was had a rifle and the other had nothing.

"What did you find?"

"A M1 and only one extra reload for it" Pvt. Polanski said

"…" this soldier said nothing

"What about your Colt's? Do you have those on you?"

"Yeah I have mine and I chose to bring extra mags for it too"

"….wait….what was that?" the other unknown soldier asked

At that moment this soldiers head exploded like a water balloon full of blood, then bullets began to ping around them. At that moment the two dropped into a small crater that formed as a result of the crash. More and more bullets and fire pinged over the two survivor's heads..

"Dammit! I didn't know the Japs' invaded already!" Polanski said as he looked up

Kyellei said nothing and looked up and used the M1911 to fire back. Polanski did the same with his M1 rifle. There were many Japanese and for every one they got it seemed that three came again. It was getting hectic when Kyellei looked up and saw a B-29 flying right over them. He looked quickly to see that 50 MG rounds punched into the ground ahead of them.

"_THPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPT HPTHPTHP"_

Almost all of the attacking troops hadn't expected this and many were torn into pieces by the high caliber rounds. The loud bullets blocked the screams as innards and blood splattered where they once stood. The B-29 flew over head and also crashed about 100 yard towards the front of the two soldiers.

"Holy shit!"

"Come one we have to check for survivors!

"Alright hurry"

As they made their way to the crash, they didn't find much, many also died here, the crash wan much more severe than the one Kyellei and Polanski lived through. Then they found one survivor, it was the pilot.

"nnggg ouch that hurt…."

Kyellei got to this person and helped him to sit up, he was hurt critically, he had a piece of shrapnel stuck in his lower neck by the collar bone and was bleeding fast. There didn't seem like very much could be done with the field medical kit can do since it was a puncture wound.

"Did I get them?" the pilot asked

"All of them…" Polanski said to the fallen pilot

"You just about saved us back there" Kyellei said

The pilot pulled a silver pistol from the sidearm holster and gave it to Kyellei.

"Kill all of them. The…Bastards got my three brothers at Pearl Harbor, looks like I will be seeing them again…" the pilot began coughing hard. Kyellei took the weapon and at that moment something bashed him in the back of the head and was instantly knocked into a blur and fell to the ground. He looked and saw a set of 6 Japanese soldiers all speaking a foreign language and pointing their weapons at them to surrender. Kyellei had been tied up by his legs, the troops seemed to think he was out cold but wasn't, in fact he was nothing but angry. Why?

The soldier that seemed to be the leader to this squad held his pistol to the head to the already-dying pilot. And fired. They all laughed.

_They aren't looking…_

Kyellei saw the silver pistol which he dropped in the grass

_They still aren't looking…_

Kyellei shuffled toward it, if it wasn't loaded it would cost him his life. Polanski saw what he was doing and jerked around. He was shot as a reaction and killed by one of the Japanese troops.

_No…_

He took the pistol and turned to fire.

1: first soldier down was blasted through the head and dead instantly.

2: the next one didn't notice yet and took a blow to the right side of his neck, blood everywhere

3: the next realized and turned to grab his weapon from where he laid it and took a bullet to the side of the face in doing so, also dead instantly

4: this one attempted to aim his weapon, and failed. Bullet punched through the chest under the heart

5: this one managed to get a shot out, but missed Kyellei by almost 3ft. Bullet pierced the collar bone shattering it and collapsing his lungs

6: the final one fired his pistol at the same time Kyellei did. The soldiers bullet hit Kyellie in the upper left shoulder area but skimmed off the muscle missing the bone. As a result of the pain from the shot, Kylellei had fired already once into the soldiers chest left of the heart and fired a second time, this bullet hitting the soldier in the left side of his face blowing half of his head off.

Kyellei even saw the eyeball shoot from the torn face of the Jap. Without untying himself, he pulled the field kit from behind himself and removed the bullet quickly and wrapped it in bandages. There was already a lot of blood loss and he was already feeling weak and tired. He then worked the knot of rope free and walked to the fallen pilot, took his tags and closed the eyes, same done to Polanski. He took the rifle and looked back at the scene, it was nothing but death and flames from the B-29. He looked to his compass and knew he had to travel east. He looked to the Pistol that saved his life. Etched on it was letters that spelled:

**The Eagle 1911**

Kyler woke up fast. It was morning and Chrystal wasn't in bed. "_Down for breakfast maybe"? _He got up and went down to the kitchen.

**All done, from what you all might be able to tell I cant guarantee a next time so see you all when I do next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I'm back again everyone. Welcome to another chapter of The rings. I plan on ending the story within 20 chapters simply cause I'm going to cut out a large piece of it and possibly make that period of time another story. This chapter will explain that to you. I'm making for that last chapter cause it was a bit short so yeah. Enjoy!**

Kyler was wondering about last nights dream. It occurred to him it was WW2 within the dream but couldn't have been the present. That reminded him of something as he continued down a stone spiral staircase. Today was the anniversary of when Kyler and Chrystal had come here. He wondered if the elders or his friends would do something about it. Perhaps his best friend Cheriklyee (Dragon scripture for Anthony) was going to do something. Why was he his best friend? Well for one he's dating Cynder as Kyler took it from spying on him once. He tried not to ask but his humor got the best of him. Kyler knew Anthony ever since the 4th day of being here and having to go to "Dragon School". more like pure fun and easy good grades. They were sitting in a history class seating chart and met that way. Cheriklyee was charismatic and funny so they became friends fast. Kyler continued to remember how it started as he entered the Great Hall. They shared the same interests. As far as a dragon that came from earth, Cheriklyee found Kyler's humor hilarious. Kyler had told him about things on earth like videogames and TV. Things like space and technology. While it was nothing particular to Kyler, this was sounding like it was great at earth. Kyler mentioned the flesh eating virus that is as of the moment spreading and killing many people. Cheriklyee asked about how he could try and fight them off. Kyler had answered with the fact that there was about eight billion people on the earth. There was no way that Kyler could take them all on. Even with experience to handle a gun it was a impossible. Cheriklyee believed it was it improbable.

Kyler walked into the kitchen and found no one. _Hmmm…odd? _Usually the cook was there if no one else but he was gone too. Kyler looked behind him as a reaction and sow no one. It was a Saturday so no school. Or "11th to the Fourth moon" as Kyler read on a nearby calendar, today had nothing special marked so where were all of them. Kyler used his wings to boost jump his way unto the massive stool and looked at what he considered a sink for a long time. It had no dishes, Chef always washes the dishes at night before bed, so no one ate breakfast. Kyler leaped from the chair, fell for about eight feet before landing softly. He looked around again and rubbed his eyes. _Where ARE they? _Kyler stopped and kneeled to the ground and listen to the low frequency sounds, a skill he leaned by harnessing his blue electrical element. He listened and could not here anything except the normal water flow from the crafted pipes and occasional signals from bugs nearby. He tried as hard as he can to sense sound but didn't hear a thing. He stepped up and looked around disturbed and slightly frightened. He stepped out into the hall way and walked to the one of the balconies and looked around. He twitched. The usually bustling and active market city of Warfang was absolutely abandoned. Not a soul in sight. Not one. He took off and flew for a moment. He learned about his skill in flight to be easy and found it to be a very normal and standard thing to do. Looking around as he flew he saw nothing. Then he looked toward the large coliseum and turned to flew toward it. When he got to the ledge and balanced himself instantly, he almost fell when no one was in the seats or arena. Usually at least a couple of dragons are down there sparring everyday. He turned around again. It was a habit that was returning cause no one was there that time again. He flew toward the marketplace and landed in one of the many intersections and not one store had its open sign turned or even.

"Hello!…You guys got me! You can come out now!" Kyler Yelled out loud.

No answer. Kyler looked around as if someone was watching him, he took flight once again. He flew fast back to the Citadel and got to the front gate. Kyler blinked and he was on the ground. He got up and saw everyone surrounding him. Chrystal, Anthony and most of his friends. The Elders where there too.

"Uhh.. What?" Kyler stuttered.

"You were going around for no reason dude. I was the only one that could keep up with you heheh…you sure scared us cause you were talking to yourself." Anthony spoke

Kyler stood up and said "uh… You all were gone and…."

"What?" Everyone almost asked in unison.

Kyler saw the gate of the Citadel was right there. He got up fast and glanced off everyone in his way and jerked open the gate and ran inside. Kyler wanted to go into his room. This was not just happening, his worst prediction from the Chronicler that said could happen. No. it cant be.

"Kyler!?" Kyler Heard someone call after him as he ran down the hall.

Kyler Grabbed the door open and shuffled under his bed and pulled a small wooden box from it. Currently he was wearing his handcrafted old fashion cloak-sweater wrap. His hood was usually down everyday. He took a key from one of his necklaces and unlocked the box. Within was the Eagle with all eleven of the unused clips. He struggled to handle the weapon with his paw-claws and managed to load a clip. He struggled the powerful Handgun into his side satchel, also handcrafted. The clips were harder to handle. Once he got those into the satchel. Once he got up to leave Chrystal entered the room.

"Kyler what's going on?" She hesitated to ask.

"I have to go to the Chronicler, I think it happening."

"_What's _happening?"

"I will have to talk to you later sorry, its too important." Kyler brushed passed her and walked down the hall to leave.

As he did so he pulled his hood over his head and left his face to be unrevealed and started to walk with a building pace. Then a red blast exploded in front of him. Kyler fell over and rolled back up into a ready stance and instantly stopped. It was the tall ugly and boney black monster. It was walking from the red portal like explosion and toward Kyler.

"_Stop him…__stop him…__stop him…__" _That dark voice whispered.

"_He has cheated…he must not be allowed….to live…"_

"_He must face his fate…He must die…"_

Kyler started to walk backwards and as a result the monster stalked closer and faster. He wanted to run, and he wanted to fight but it would be impossible to kill it or escape… This can't be happening…the monster got too close and swung its ugly rotten arm and hit Kyler. When it did so Kyler saw his Left ring that fizzed with the dark energy all those years ago, launching bolts of it everywhere, in result immense pain Kyler screamed at the hammer and nail on his left paw-arm. It made him fall over and he looked up to the monster to see it leaving back into the red portal. Kyler heard the familiar electricity his rings made when he teleported that time ago…instead of blue, red. His vision blurred, and he felt like puking and passed out…

When Kyler opened his eyes with pain and weakness, he was lying on his back and was looking up. He saw trees and a yellow sky.

**There. it's a bit long and short for those on PC's but yeah. I'm going to get a picture for this book cover. Well I will see you all soon. Please. Review…**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello all, Kyler here. I'm to write up my days of survival for the next few months of the nine and a half years I was stuck in hell. This will go from my POV and I will be sure to describe EVERY detail….heheh….no that wasn't weird at all, on we go.**

Day 1

I blinked slowly. Looking up at the yellow sky and surrounding trees, yet unable to move. My body…all my muscles were weak and in massive pain. The pain was in waves, giving me a stinging affect ask I tried to think of what just happened. The most of my issues were in my left arm as the most of the electric like nerves reacting to the amount of trauma from that _thing. _I could not even feel this arm, and when I tried to move it, all it did was flop around like a dead fish. I turned my body to do a push up in order to _get up_ but was blasted into surprise as I threw myself face first into a small creek. With the water in my face I almost choked and immediately pushed up and looked into the water after coughing hard and nearly choking. I saw my reflection. It could not be…I'm…back?… No…How? Why! I used my right fist to smash the reflection as though it was wrong and should not be there. When the water settled, I saw myself. Almost seventeen in age, and was completely human. I somehow had my glasses on, and my face was almost unrecognizable. I had grown as a human in the other realm too? It was too good to be true. I looked at my hands, which were almost numb from the cold running water and saw those rings. The ones that saved my life all that time ago. The ones that are now going to kill me in the end. The left on was fizzing with red like it was, but then as if it was cause I saw the ring itself emitting this red haze, stopped. The red was gone, and the pain in my arm and body was gone.

I stood up slowly, remembering the human two-legged movement style and looked around. I saw to my surprise that The Eagle was across from me along with the satchel that had the clips in it. I cringed in anger that I was back. Here. On Earth. The hellish place where survival was a requirement to even know what your doing. He walked to the large modified Desert Eagle and picked it up with ease and grabbed the satchel. It only had two clips in it.

"…What…?" I spoke out loud.

I looked around and found that there were two others scattered from where the satchel once was, the were shattered and broken. I scavenged the bullets from the two clips and inserted them into the satchel. I then slung the satchel around my neck and had it to the side like it would be for a human to wear a saddle bag. I checked the high velocity pistol in my hand for the clip that was in it when I was home. When I pulled it out it was empty, at that moment there was a deathly laugh somewhere in the distance. Shocked, I pulled the clip and hand loaded it with rounds. I slipped an extra one into the chamber before inserting the clip and listening to that beautiful sound of the AP slide sliding into place. _CLI-CLING._ I was still frightened by the laugh in the distance and looked around cautiously. I saw a trail up a small hill to my north and moved toward it. Wait…North? How did I just sense-? At that moment my vision blurred and my mind felt numb and heavy for a second.

"I am sorry young friend…this is about all I can do to help…good luck." A familiar voice spoke.

Then I felt massive stinging in my right hand… I looked at it to see large bolts of blue electricity emitting uncontrollably. It then began to feel painful. Extremely and utterly painful. Like dying but still alive. I dropped my gun and began breathing hard and holding my right hand. The blue electricity was coming from my ring. My vision blurred and I began screaming in agony. I kneeled down, feeling too heavy to hold myself up and saw it coming from the other ring too, I then began flinching as the bolts stirred around me. One it a tree and snapped it from the base, it then fell and made large boom. I was beginning to feel like passing out when I finally felt limp and the electricity stopped. I breathed hard, almost hyperventilating, and attempted to get up. I looked at my hand and saw my hand itself emitting blue electricity. The ring was glowing blue.

"No way…" I coughed out loud

I looked at the trees around me and saw the closest on, I flung my arm like I was from Star Wars or something and watched a quick but massive electrical blue bolt shoot out and it the tree. When the bolt stopped the tree could be seen with some of the electricity trying to conduct itself around the tree. _Whoaaaa. _it was utterly BADASS that I can do that. I tried it more and found that I could use both hands for a larger bolt (As if it wasn't big enough from one hand). Did he bring this back or had this been transferred to him? Either way I might be able to find this very helpful. I picked up my weapon from dropping it and saw the electricity conduct through the pistol too.

"Your kidding right?"

I climbed up to the trail and figured that I was close to a town or something since the trail already opened to a park. When I walked into the fields it was a hot and sunny day. I looked at myself and found that I was wearing the sweater that I used to wear that time ago. I looked around and saw a large city in the distance, I assumed I was in some neighborhood and would need transportation to get there. I did not see the tower that I thought he would. Was I somewhere else? I had hoped not, this would be a long journey to try and have a chance to return, however that may be out of the question. I walked out of the park and looked at the neighborhood before me. Are the undead still here? I looked around more closely and saw two of them walking around. I did not need to confirm that they were infected, as I could spot one missing a arm and lots of bloodstains all over the other one. I approached them slowly aiming my weapon at the closest ones head, they at least a hundred or so yards away, so there was absolutely no exact chance of a perfect hit, however I saw on twitch and point its head in my direction and it began to stutter towards me. The other looked up and began walking toward me also. This wasn't a very hard welcome back, at least until I noticed that they instantly began sprinting at me screaming and gurgling. As I turned my attention to the closest one and waited until I had its head in my iron sights and fired. The electricity fizzed and the muzzle of the barrel was being conducted with electricity and when the zombies head exploded, it stopped and had a seizure still standing and fell over, the other infected toppled over the dead on and seemed to be effected by the new electrical properties of the dead zombies and fell over being zapped to death. I walked up to it, looked to make sure I had my steel-toe's on and violently stomped onto the twitching infected, making this ones head pop like a water balloon filled with blood and brain matter, when I did so I had hurt my toes from the power-stomp and looked at the shoe, it was exactly a size too small. I looked at the city into the distance, it looked hundreds of miles away. I looked at the small neighborhood full of houses and saw plenty of cars…I figured I should pick a good and easy vehicle to drive and search the hose for a key, I probably do want to smash the window in to hotwire it and cause the alarm to go off, until last resort at least. He walked unto the sidewalk and looked up and down the streets and saw no one. _Maybe they don't care about gunshots. _In any case he stopped and listened to make sure. A few birds…some screams…gunshots…I don't want to encounter any survivors.

Too much experience would tell me that I shouldn't trust them, and they likely will not trust me. I listened but heard nothing that sounded like it was in the vicinity. I looked at the houses once more. There was on with a black SUV and the house was big the door was not torn down like some of the other houses and it seemed as though someone lived there like a normal Earth would prefer. I approached the house cautiously and attempted to open the door. It was locked. I looked inside and saw a light was on. I knocked a knock that was intelligent and waited. Nothing I did it gain, the exact same beat. Still nothing. I looked behind me for a moment and then backed up and with all force, kicked the door down. _Must be made in China…_I thought humorously to myself. I entered pointing my gun around. When I was sure no one was in this room I turned around and shoved the door in place so that in the case I attracted attention, it would be nice and loud. I kept my weapon up aiming while looking around. There was a set of keys on the counter in the dining room, that was combined with the living room. Near the keys was a nice and covert size LED flashlight. I picked it up and grimaced at the thought of the types of critical situation I would need this in. I placed both items into my satchel and held my gun up instantly behind me and turned around. It was cause I heard something. What I saw made me feel sad. It was a small Golden Retriever/Husky puppy that was whimpering and was skinny but still wagging its wail at me. I pointed the gun down the hallway leading to another room as I approached the small starving pup. I kept my distance and looked extremely closely for any sign of infection. No wounds, no dilated or glowing eyes…it definitely wasn't bearing its teeth. The quick happy movement of the puppy moving to me affectionately nearly made me jump but it just whimpered and asked for some care… I patted the pup carefully and began to pet it softly. It began to lick my hand and nibble as a sign of massive hunger, but only for food, not flesh. I knew the road back alone would be dangerous, but to do it without any companionship? That would be extreme. I picked the small puppy up cupped it in my arm still pointing the gun around clearing my area. The dog looked at the gun and cocked its head sideways.

I thought it wouldn't be a good idea to fire a gun by the puppy's face, I put the puppy onto the nearby couch and looked around. For any food. There was one small bag that was a brand I didn't recognize but it said that it was meant for dogs in childhood. There was only a bit left, enough for maybe two servings. The puppy seemed to notice the food cause and was wagging its tail furiously and whimpering. I looked around carefully and went to the dog and nudged it to stop. _Aww what the hell, lets cut the crap. _I put the food down and threw up my pistol aiming down sights and walking down the hall I was pointing my gun into earlier. I felt a adrenaline spike of pure combat I did not know I had. I walked into the dark hall and pulled the flashlight and combined the two into a tactical combo he saw on a cop show long time ago, it was a plain room that had a flat screen and pool table. And other gaming equipment I quickly recognized but shuddered away from focus. I checked the room for other doors and saw none. I went back through the main room and saw the puppy picking at the food back, focused once more and went upstairs unafraid of anything waiting for him. I kicked down door after door searching for any life until I finally approached the master bedroom. The light was on and the door was open already.

I slowly approached the door. I saw a room that looked like it was heavily defended. It had sandbags stacked to provide cover, some knocked down and others still standing. Behind the last row of sandbags I saw a lone skeleton and a pile of other smaller K9 skeletons and one big one. _sick…_ I thought _this person raised and bread dogs for food…_ I realized this having went through the fridge and found it empty…too empty, perhaps scavenged but likely not. _How did that last one live?…oh… it was female… that's why…_ I looked disgusted at the dead skeleton, perhaps only dead for about three weeks or more. As disgusting as it might have been, that little female was probably forced to eat what nutrients was left on the bones of her kin…including the parents since the bones were slightly scattered. Wrapped around what seemed to be the persons shoulders was a rifle. I was slightly skilled in weapons research since my dad taught me about it a long, long time ago. I pulled the rifle and noticed that I had pulled the smelly skeleton apart. This was cause there was a sling on the rifle. He flapped his hands to avoid the smell. He pulled the rifle and noticed a lot of things instantly.

The rifle was called a Savage. It was a bolt action .243 caliber rifle. But that was not the best part. It was a custom made "fast-action" bolt and slide. I examined closer and looked into the barrel, making sure it was unloaded of course. The muzzle was shaped with indents inside that I recognized but could not recall. The theory was that these indents would cause compression of air as the bullet escaped the muzzle and would create a higher powered and higher velocity weapon. Also custom. I checked the stalk, it had belts on either side that are made with holes to hold bullets OR clips. Also the rifle seemed to be made up of mostly carbon fiber parts to make it lightweight and easily maneuverable. The rifle was made differently from many others, in most cases the stock would be made part of the handle and the trigger. In this odd case there was a large thumb hole aligned with the trigger and the trigger guard. I slipped my thumb through the hole and felt it extremely comfortable, but wouldn't kickback effect this? The stock was thick but not heavy, but heavy enough to balance the weapon when he fired. I would have to try this myself… also it was clip fed… now'a days guns were normally clip fed…was this one when it was made? I hooked the sling around myself and it felt so amazingly light, it wasn't even funny. Wait…no ammunition…oh wait a second. I spotted two military grade ammo boxes in the corner… I went over and opened the two and they contained .308 rounds… on the box was the scribbles that spelled out to SAVAGE. _Huh? _But .308 rounds are meant for sniper rifles… what? I examined the rife and pulled a single bullet from one of the boxes and slid it into the manual slot rather than using a clip and loaded the rifle. _LICK-FLICK._ Another beautiful sound. I smiled to myself. This was a very special weapon. I looked to the skeleton. I saw that its right arm bone was cupped around the pups' skeletons…I looked at him then the rifle then the pile of dead dog bones and found a new respect for whoever this was. I kneeled down picked up five of the clips, loaded them with bullets, then slipped four of them into the belt on the stock of the Savage and the last clip into the feed. I liked this rifle already. I left the room with The Savage slung around my shoulder and in the doorway and did a few quick aim stances. Easy…I looked back into the room of the lone survivor and his dogs…I turned off the light, and slowly closed the door.

When I got downstairs the young female puppy had torn the bag open and had ate all the food and was sitting in wait for me. I looked at it and smiled at it. It cocked its head and wagged its tail.

"Aroo?" It sounded out.

"Candy…your name is Candy…" I smiled and spoke

The puppy cocked its head again and made a small happy bark. The food was gone, and it was still skinny…I looked at my clothing and shoes… I picked the happy puppy up and walked outside. I unlocked the SUV, checked it for anything, alive or dead, supplies or trash. Nothing at all. Perfect. I placed the puppy in the passenger seat and walked to the on the driver's side looked around once more, opened the door and looked at the puppy. Candy had grey/blue eyes…I looked behind her into the window and saw the city into the distance…

"Candy?"

"Rawr!…Aroo?"

"Time to go shopping…" I got in the seat and started the SUV.

**Alright everyone. That should be a good first part to day one. My companion will play an important roll in these few months I will describe, and a critical roll in the book I will make explaining the nine and a half years…see you next entry.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Yes yes I know… I take my sweet ass time. Ha. You don't have to tell me twice. I've got myself a laptop now. And I have become immersed into the world of epic wubs and games. Also I've become a brony. Don't ask. If you surf the web enough, you know exactly what I mean. Heh. Yeah. Get it straight I won't mention my liking for ponies in this story, I'm simply saying it because I thought I might as well be honest as a growing author. Anyways, time to start the bonding of Candy and Kyler. And no this won't get sexual. I may have plans for that wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy later. Thank you all so much if you manage to keep up reading these. Please review. I love it. I neeeeeeeeeed it. X3 lets begin.**

Kyler turned the keys in the ignition and Candy lifted her head towards the window, as any dog would in curiosity of the motion caused by the friction and rotation of wheels, invented so many years ago, it felt like it was made in the Bronze Age, He thought. Candy wagged her tail and pawed at the base of the window, and while driving, Kyler could only remember what he could from his early days, when he was only beginning to learn the ways of the road. He rolls down the window and chuckles as she sticks her face out the window, but doesn't wag her tail. He knew clearly why too. The smell of smoke and death filled the SUV quickly, and it soon brought stench to his nose, causing him to scoff and close the window.

"Sorry girl…. That's no good…"

She simply whimpered lightly and sat in her chair, straight and tall, a proud K9. While driving, Kyler soon found himself leaving the small estate of houses he was in. once on the main road, things grew familiar as he began to realize the roads were empty, yet easy to navigate. With the apocalypse going on, there wasn't a need or worry of laws or speed limits, so where he could, he sped off, driving and every so often he would slow down and go around a destroyed car, or some other obstruction that caused him to divert from his normal path. Once he came to a highway, it was cruel to see. One side of the road was empty. This was the side for entering the city. The side for leaving was bumper to bumper full of old broken and rusting cars. He didn't bother looking as he drove silently towards town, knowing that if there were any dead left, they would probably be concentrated near this area. If he could pull off a perfect supply run, he may never have a need to return at all, and he could end up hunting in the long run, if all he could get his hands on some general ammunition and possibly more arms to use, and expand his means of defense and ammunition, for he knew it would be a while to stay here. The sooner he could get settled and hunkered in, he thought, the sooner he could make more exploration and see if that old tower would provide any means of return home. But what of his new companion?... hm. This will need later thought, for now, it's best to get these supplies and get out before I die here. That would be the first preferable thing to do. It was easy to tell when you enter a city. Its midday and the shadows of the skyscrapers turn the bright day to a dark deathly day. He slowed to a stop at one of the tunnels that venture underground and decided against entering to hope he could get to the other side. Perhaps it's wisest to not go into there. If these things roam daily, then it would be even worse at night. He backed into daylight, feeling his stomach ache at this moment, knowing that he had made the difficult decision in not going through, but to find a safer route. One he backed far enough, he stepped out of the car and slinged his new rifle and placed a hand on the Eagle holstered in his pocket. He looked at the city and sighed. It was filled with tall and small buildings alike, bridges and roads went through it in intertwining roads and conjectures that hardly made sense to him, and he could see where this will easily get difficult to navigate. Candy jumped out with him and sat at his side, at which he patted her head, as if knowing she was there without having to see. He chuckled to himself, displeased and stunned. There could be a store of all kinds anywhere in this plethora of city. How was he gonna scavenge, he could not know easily. He stepped aside for Candy to get in first, and joins her after, back into the driver seat. He turned around and started driving back, and took the first exit there was, having to turn widely as he was driving opposite the one way road. He made his way around to a slum looking area of the city, and was able to enter this. Driving past building after building, he looks back and forward. Once in a while he could see pools and stains of blood. Occasional bodies could be seen too, stomach torn into and organs torn and sprawled amongst the place it was laying. Terrible. Kyler was glad the cooling system in this SUV seemed to have filters and avoided looking at the obviously already dead people. There were countless limbs and missing body parts in certain parts of the street. After a long time he came to a stop at a gas station. If he will be driving in this strong SUV for a while, he might wanna find a few gas cans and come back later to fuel them up, that way there won't be need to find gas for a while, and his meter read half a tank still. He may also have to figure out where is best to stay too. He probably shouldn't be too close to town, but definitely driving distance so that he doesn't go too far. He will one day need to make routine runs to the stores to scavenge or find supplies. While driving, he spots a few undead. Grouped up around something. Against his wills, he rolls down the window and hears them mauling someone down. It sounded like a girl. There were a few screams and some of them flew outwards from the group, she was obviously fighting some of them off. He instantly opens the door and pulls his rifle up. No… too powerful. He slung his rifle and threw up his Eagle and approached quickly and loudly to draw attention.

"Get away from her you sons o' bitch's!" and with that, he fires several times

*BLAM B-BLAM BLAM BLAM!* Bodies toppled over and a few turned and began to sway towards him. Those gunshots definitely attracted anything and everything within a few mile radius. Only a few backed away or bothered to notice him. The few that were left were only barely getting onto they're. Aiming at those ones, he fired several more times until he saw no further movement from them, and noticed the girl stand up and sprint around past them, and as she does, he catches a glimpse of her, she looked at him and curled a smile, and somehow, against his luck and wits, she made it to his SUV and hopped into the driver's seat. Still shooting down the few undead left, he looked at her bewildered then down next to him, where Candy sat, slightly afraid from his weapon. He used his combat blade on the last one, which got too close for comfort, and he threw the blade up, and held it to its neck, the zombie's own lunging caused the blade to easily cut its neck wide open, blood gushing and streaming while it gurgles, feeling nothing, and reaches for him instead. Kyler simply moved his head and put the barrel to its temple, and pulled the trigger, showering him in blood and brain matter, the undead fell over, crumpling onto the ground as if it were nothing but a mannequin. He turns fast at this girl, furious and points his gun to her, prepared.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yells to her.

"Well, I'm getting my ride outa here is what I am doing" She winks and shuts the door.

While she drives off, he replaces the clip to his Eagle, having been glad he left his satchel on rather than in the car seat. He pulls up his rifle and aims to the SUV that was once his. He looks down and through the iron sights, he makes his shot and fires at the back left tire. *BA-BLAM!* with that, a direct hit on the wheel, and the SUV sputters out of control and overturns. It was a very compelling thing to see as the SUV uselessly flips several times and rolls to a stop, sparks everywhere, he walks back and she crawls out of the wreckage, spitting out some blood and possibly a tooth. She looked like a teen. She was well armed and very much dressed like soldier would be. He points his rifle down to her head and readies himself.

"Give me a good reason not to…" He points the barrel firmly to her head and holds it nice and still

"That's Quite the eye you got there…-cough- you got me. Heh."

"Why did you try to take some idiots ride away? I have no quarrel with you at all."

"Hey don't blame me. In these days, you have to steal and kill or be killed to survive."

"Not in my Book. But I guess it was worth a try." He raises the rifle and prepares to fire.

"Wait Wait...Hm… who are you?... Are you cruel enough to do this?"

"Wasn't it kill or be killed according to your infinite wisdom? It's Kyler by the way." He slings his rifle back and holds out his hand. Candy growls lightly but stops when this girl stands up and wipes her lips of the blood.

"I'm Nicia. So. Why is it you decided to come here, of all places?"

"Need food for my companion here. And for me. Something I can get and get out with quickly."

"Hm… well. I have a place I need to go. How about this. I too am on a supply run. There's a rundown military outpost and we already have data on the fact that there are crates of MRE's there. Lots of them and very supplemental. I let you have some if you want to tag along with that dead eye of yours."

Kyler pondered this thought. Could he be tricked again? As he looked at her, who was only slightly shorter than him, she wide eyed him and showed him her hand. He sighs and looks at the completely obliterated SUV, which is now on fire, and takes her hand, shaking it hard.

"Yeah… okay."

"Heh, awesome. Now, let's get going, I know exactly where it is." She says and begins jogging past him.

He follows slightly unwillingly, and slings his gear. Candy follows as well, but at his side, walking steadily with her tail pointed and looking up to him for signs. Through streets they walked past dead and no undead. Upon a small area, a four way street, is a tank and a few hummers. There was sandbagging and it looked as if the last fight took place here, barbed-wire fencing and small tents, large crates and other various trucks. Nicia looks back and smiles.

"Here it is."

"Why wasn't it taken?..."

"Theres never a need to get deeper into a city without good reason. And especially without a partner" She blows him a teasing kiss and walks into the old camp.

As he follows, he spots many dead soldiers, often with their heads missing or their stomachs and bellies torn into gruesomely, as if a shark took a bite and left it there. He looked them over and found that many of them had their assault rifles. All were M16A's and every time he looked or checked the side arm holster, it was a Berretta M9 pistol. Nothing more or less. He took one of their backpacks and stripped a soldier of some of his clothing. Until he found the right one, feeling bad for the lost soul, he took the boots until he found a pair that fit to him. Once he got them on, he transferred his other things to his backpack and tore off the name tag that was on it. Sergeant AJ T. Ryan. He sighs and sets the name tag onto the fallen soldiers lap and stands. With a military grade vest and backpack as well as a nice pair a boots, he starts heading to where Nicia is standing.

"Here it is. The stash….here that crate over there will have rations, weapons and ammo. I'm trying to feed a whole camp so take what you need and get going, okay?" She blinks at him

"I got it.." He hesitates and goes to the first crate he finds. Its completely full and packed with MRE rations, all meant to last decades. He packs his bag up until its compact full and stops, seeing a duffle bag over by one of the tents. He walks over and takes it, peeking into the tent flap he sees a small desk and an empty bed. Upon the desk was a handgun, old, and black with a brown handle. When he picks it up and examines, he finds it's a .45 Auto 1911 sidearm. He pockets it into his backpack, noting in his mind a new form of ammo to keep an eye for. Large rifle .308, .50 cal. Pistol ammunition, and .45 auto. He returns and empties his backpack into the duffle bag and fills it with rations in an orderly fashion so that it fits, getting over a hundred of the MRE's and placing a few into his backpack, the crate still two thirds full, he closes it and looks around. He sees a hummer and thinks, and searches all of the fallen soldiers for key. Finding but one, it was for A hummer, but there were about ten of them parked around. He tried until the sixth one got him in and he started the engine, which revved up perfectly, the gas meter at three thirds full. He looks into the back and finds a few weapons and various ammo types stashed into the back. He finds a few empty duffle bags as well, and places the first full one into the back trunk. He takes them to his crate and quickly fills them once more, and places them back into the Hummer. Unfortunately this one doesn't sport a .50 Cal machine gun atop the cabin like a few of the other ones. This might have been both good and bad, but it wasn't a good time to complain, he moved fast, emptying the crate of MRE's into the duffle bags and into his hummer, he then searches the next crate, containing ammo and weapons now. While prying it open one nail at a time with his knife, he thought that all those MRE's would last him well over a year or two. And chuckled. He must have packed half a decade worth of food for him AND his companion. More than enough to settle with. He looks over and sees Nicia taking a few notes and checking crates. He opened his crate and finds practically gold. There was an assortment of weapons. There was an ACW, AR15, P227, M110 FCP, SIG556R, KSG, and several M16A's and Glock pistols. They were compact down and next to cartridge containers of ammo. He lifted one of the green ammo boxes and it read .45 ACP CARTRIGES. He took this along with two of the same ones with the same reading for 5.56mm and 7.62mm ammunitions. He took a few more of the same ones without counting and called it good after returning from his Hummer. He then examines the firearms and places into his bag a P227 pistol and a SIG556R in his arms, and loads the rifle into his Hummer and returns. Off to the side was a small lunch box looking metal box. It read GUN MODS and when he opened it, he found parts for suppressors and pieces for adding to certain weapons. There were two of these little boxes so he took two and loaded those up. He looks at the KSG and thinks. It was new before he was taken from this world. It was a pump action shotgun capable of stocking 14 shells. He didn't take one. Shotgun shells are difficult to not hear. Too loud. He looked among others and took a Glock17 and a M16A as they both generally use the ammunitions he picked up and took a little metal box of spare clips for his weapons and loads those thing into his hummer. Satisfied with his cash out, he walks to Nicia and stands, Candy close behind him.

"I heard you get a car started, can I have a ride or you gonna make the hot chick walk?" She says.

"W-Well.. um yeah if you'd like…"

"Don't worry. I'm not stealing your ride again. I already know what trouble that causes" She grimaces and smiles at him. She removes her beanie and shakes her head and lets her red hair flutter while he watches.

In a slight stare, he snaps out of it and stops looking over her body, and looks at her eyes to be serious.

"Uh-Yeah, I can do that…" He eyes her carefully and gets ready to turn and lead her to the hummer before stopping him.

"Hey… has anyone told you your cute?"

"O_O uhm.. haven't had those problems since school, many years back…"

"Shutup yes you have! Where have you been during this apocalypse?"

At this very question, he hesitates. He makes something up fast to shake her curiosity off and looks around.

"UH…. Well…"

"Ohh lonesome one aren't you? I understand. Pasts to let go of, I know." She says fast while walking against him and picking at his weather coat, looking for the zipper.

"O_O Y-yeah I guess so… um… is this necessary?..."

"Well… handsome guy like yourself shouldn't be pass through town without a proper welcome, huh?~"

"…" He doesn't move. In his mind, he thinks. Had this been a few years back before all of this, his two questions would be simple: Fuck her or forget her. This was now difficult as he didn't know what to do. He could be trapped back into this dimension forever… so… what is there to lose?... she looks at him with her red lips and smiles again, looking at his eyes for an answer. In slow motion, Kyler makes his decision…

**Alright viewers. Gimme what ya got. Should it happen or no? I could easily rate this up to M if I do. Review. Give me votes and ask others to read my cheesy story so I can figure out if I should do da sex now, or the sex later. My storyline will go both ways, so vote for me in the reviews. YES OR NO. choose… or else I will :3 byebyeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
